


Z jiného světa

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Gay Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not A Fix-It, Old Steve Rogers, Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Jsi tak mladý, Bucky,“ řekne mu Steve toho večera, kdy se k nim zase vrátí, tou dlouhou cestou, starý a se vzpomínkami na celý dlouhý život, ve kterém Bucky nebyl. „Skoro jsem už zapomněl, jak moc jsi býval mladý.“
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Z jiného světa

„Vrátím se,“ slíbí Steve. Jeho hlas je chraplavý, jako by zapomněl, jak ho používat (A copak s ním nikdo nemluvil, v těch posledních pěti letech? Copak ho nechali úplně samotného? Copak nevěděli, že Steve vždycky začne vymýšlet hlouposti, když ho nechají dlouho o samotě?), a Bucky se trhaně nadechne. Zachvěje se. 

„Vrátím se za tebou,“ pokračuje Steve, jako by nevěděl – jako by _přesně_ věděl – jaký vliv mají na Buckyho jeho slova. Jeho dech je horký. Rty má přitisknuté na Buckyho kůži, dlaň vysoko na jeho stehně. Je blízko, tak strašně _blízko_.

„Prosím,“ dostane ze sebe Bucky slabě a prsty mu pročísne vlasy. Sklouzne na ramena a dolů přes žebra. Bezděky se skloní dolů, aby na něj dosáhl, a otevře rty proti Stevově líci, dech zrychlený. Srdce mu tluče jako splašené. „ _Prosím_ , Steve.“ Dlaně mu položí na tváře a na okamžik je rozhodnutý Steva třeba _přinutit_ , aby se zase natáhl nahoru, k němu, ale Steve jde ochotně, a když ho Bucky políbí, přidušeně se zasměje proti jeho rtům a něco zamumlá. 

Pár minut se jenom líbají, jako by měli veškerý čas světa. Steve má prsty v jeho vlasech. Jeho rty chutnají jako ústní voda. Leží napůl na Buckym, jeho váha uklidňující, jednu nohu mezi Buckyho stehny. 

Bucky zasténá a Steve taky, jako by odpovídal. 

„Vždycky jsem chtěl –“ vydechne Steve měkce a jeho ruce jsou opatrné, když jimi sklouzne po Buckyho těle. Ukončí polibek a Bucky nespokojeně zamručí, protože je to ztráta, po všech těch letech, každý okamžik, kdy se nelíbají, je ztráta. Každý okamžik, kdy se ho Bucky nemůže dotýkat. 

Jenže Steve znovu přitiskne rty na jeho kůži, přímo na hranu čelisti a potom níž, na tu jemnou kůži na krku, a pak ještě níž, na klíční kost, krátké, vlhké polibky, kterými následuje stejnou cestu, kterou předtím podnikly jeho prsty. Dolů dolů dolů. „Nikdy mě ani nenapadlo, že bych mohl –“

Bucky tlumeně vykřikne. Zakloní hlavu a prsty se mu křečovitě sevřou v přikrývce. Na okamžik je to jenom horko a vlhko a ježiši, Bucky by mohl umřít, přesně takhle. Bucky _umřel_ , aniž by poznal tohle a upřímně nemůže přijít na to, proč to nezkusili už dávno. Proč museli čekat až do nového století, proč museli zachraňovat svět a umírat a znovu umírat a znovu zachraňovat svět, než sebrali odvahu. Proč tohle nebyl kterýkoli večer už tehdy v Brooklynu, když byli ještě mladí a lehkovážní a nevinní. 

„Steve,“ dostane ze sebe slabě a zní to skoro jako zakňourání a Steve nijak nereaguje, ale když Bucky automaticky oddálí stehna, vydere se mu z hrdla nějaký tichý zvuk, který Bucky spíše cítí než opravdu slyší, a prsty mu sklouznou níž, přesně kde je Bucky chtěl, opatrné ale jisté. 

Ano, Bucky si je jistý, že by klidně mohl zemřít, přesně takhle. 

***

„Jsi tak mladý, Bucky,“ řekne mu Steve toho večera, kdy se k nim zase vrátí, tou dlouhou cestou, starý a se vzpomínkami na celý dlouhý život, ve kterém Bucky nebyl. „Skoro jsem už zapomněl, jak moc jsi býval mladý.“ 

Jsou sami. Jsou sami stejně jako byli toho večera předtím, a pro Buckyho mezi těmi dvěma okamžiky uplynulo jen čtyřiadvacet hodin. Čtyřiadvacet hodin. Celý život. 

Steve má za sebou celý život s někým jiným (přestože ještě včera měl rty přitisknuté k _Buckyho_ kůži, ještě včera měl prsty v _Buckyho_ vlasech, ještě včera byl uvnitř _Buckyho_ těla). Na ruce má prsten. Steve se vrátil do minulosti a prožil tam celý život, svoje _šťastně až do smrti_ s Peggy. _Nevrátil_ se k němu. 

Bucky se hořce usměje a potřese hlavou. Byl… Po tolika letech. Bucky jednoduše doufal. Nechtěl nic jiného než mít jednou něco dobrého, chtěl mít něco jenom pro sebe. Chtěl Steva, vždycky chtěl Steva, a na chvíli se odvážil doufat, že možná, jenom možná, chce Steve jeho. 

Mělo ho napadnout, že to nemůže vydržet. Že Bucky nikdy nebude dost dobrý na to, aby ho mohl mít, ne když bude mít Steve jinou možnost. 

„Nejsem mladý, Steve,“ řekne tiše a dlouze si povzdychne. 

Steve nakloní hlavu na stranu. Vypadá… starý, samozřejmě. Ale vypadá vyrovnaně. Vypadá skoro šťastný. Vypadá jako někdo, kdo má za sebou dlouhý, klidný život, spoustu příjemných věcí. Steve měl mnohem lepší život s Peggy, než by kdy mohl mít s ním. „Ale ano, jsi,“ nesouhlasí. „Pamatuju si tě…“ Potřese hlavou a trochu bezradně se na Buckyho usměje. Pomalu zvedne ruku a zlehka se prsty dotkne Buckyho tváře, jeho ruka pevná, jeho kůže jemná, hebká jako papír. „Vždycky jsi býval tak nádherný.“ 

Bucky polkne. „Steve,“ dostane ze sebe a má chuť říct, že to nemůže být pravda. Bucky nikdy nebyl nádherný, ani tehdy, ještě v Brooklynu, když byli jenom kluci. Vždycky s ním bylo něco… Bucky ví, že nikdy nebyl doopravdy v pořádku. Vždycky něco… „Steve, tohle nemůžeš říkat,“ donutí se říct, jeho hlas slabý. 

Nemůžeš říkat něco takového, když ses ke mně nevrátil. Když jsi raději zůstal s ní, než aby ses vrátil zpátky ke mně. 

„Řekl jsi, že se vrátíš,“ vydechne a prudce zamrká. Oči ho pálí. Tohle mohla být jejich šance, kdyby se Steve vrátil. Jednadvacáté století, po konci světa, doba, ve které by mohli být spolu a bez výčitek. Doba, ve které by se spolu mohli projít po ulici ruku v ruce, aniž by jim někdo věnoval pozornost, protože svět skončil a potom znovu začal, a proč by mělo někoho zajímat, s kým někdo jiný spí? Všechno to, co tehdy mít nemohli a teď ano, a Bucky je možná idiot, a nepoučitelný k tomu, ale po nekonečné době prostě jenom doufal, že na něj taky někde čeká jeho šťastný konec. „Řekl jsi, že se ke mně vrátíš. Proč jsi –“ Trhaně se nadechne. „Proč ses nevrátil?“ 

Steve na okamžik pevně sevře víčka, v koutcích očí vrásky. Když se na něj znovu podívá, jeho oči jsou vlhké. „Omlouvám se,“ řekne tiše. „Opravdu jsem se tam vrátil jen pro ten tanec.“ 

„Jo,“ zamumlá Bucky nepřítomně. A možná by měl být překvapený, jenže Steve se s ním přišel _rozloučit_ , ten večer předtím, celé to nebylo nic jiného než rozloučení, a když bylo po všem a Bucky se ho zeptal, jestli se vrátí (– jen vrátit ty kameny na jejich místo, a potom zpátky domů, do budoucnosti, k Buckymu, Steve, prosím, jenom se ke mně vrať –), neodpověděl. 

Bucky není překvapený. Naštvaný a bolavý, protože _zlomené srdce, Rogersi, nikdy jsi nedělal nic jiného, než mi lámal srdce_ , ale ne překvapený, protože Bucky vždycky věděl, že když Steve mlčí, je to proto, že neumí lhát. 

***

„Takže ti nic neřekl?“ zeptá se ho Sam trochu zklamaně. „Žádnou úžasnou historku o tom, jak cestoval časem, aby se znovu setkal se svojí životní láskou?“ 

Bucky na něj zůstane beze slova zírat. Pokud je jedna věc, kterou opravdu nechápe, pak je to proč se vůbec baví s někým jako je Sam zatracený _Wilson_. Wilson je… no, Wilson je statečný a je ten typ člověka, který je vždycky ochotný pomáhat, a byl Stevův nejlepší přítel, když tam pro něj nemohl být Bucky, ale kruci, Sam Wilson je zatracené pako. Protože jasně, Sam Wilson byl taky mrtvý, těch posledních pět let, ale předtím s Buckym skoro bydlel, když Steve musel odjet na nějakou misi a Bucky potřeboval, aby s ním někdo zůstal (nepotřeboval, ale Steve a Sam se shodli na tom, že mu prospěje, pokud na něj někdo trochu dohlédne a bude mu dělat společnost), a jednoduše neexistuje možnost, že by si Sam _nevšiml_. Sam není idiot a Bucky si neumí představit, že by si během všech těch měsíců nevšiml, že je Bucky absolutně ztracený, když není Steve poblíž, že Bucky prakticky nemůže spát, pokud není Steve v té samé místnosti, že se Bucky nikdy po nikom neohlédne, ale když je Steve na dohled, nemůže od něj odtrhnout oči. 

Na okamžik chce říct _přišel za mnou_ a _slíbil mi_ , ale pak všechna ta slova polkne a uhne pohledem. Ničemu by to nepomohlo. 

„Řekl mi, že se jenom vrátil zpátky pro svůj tanec,“ řekne místo toho. Hlas má slabý. Polkne. „Steve ani _neumí_ tančit. Vždycky byl moc nervózní na tanec. Moc dřevěný v kolenou.“ 

Wilson jeho směrem přimhouří oči a sjede ho zkoumavým pohledem. Příliš pozorný a možná přece jenom malinko vnímavý. „Jsi v pořádku, Barnesi?“ 

A pravda je, že není. Buckymu trvalo celé roky, než se srovnal s tím, že chce Steva. Roky, kdy se na to snažil zapomenout a donutit se cítit něco jiného, donutit se otáčet se po dívkách a nechvět se pokaždé, když se ho Steve dotkne. Roky, během kterých se občas, když měl Steve večer hodinu umění, vydal do těch zapadlejších částí města, někam mimo dohled, protože doufal, pitomě doufal, že to – ta jeho potřeba – je něco, na co dokáže zapomenout, když to zkusí s někým jiným, že je to něco, co chce jenom proto, že to nemůže mít. 

A teď, po tom, co se smířil s tím, jaký je, a přežil válku a potom sedmdesát let jako něco mezi mazlíčkem a zbraní, po tom, co ho Thanos rozprášil, mu dal Steve ochutnávku jako cenu útěchy, a pak šel za někým jiným, protože Bucky stál možná za to, aby s ním Steve strávil jednu noc, ale nic víc. 

Bucky pokrčí rameny. 

„Víš,“ oznámí Sam a jeho hlas je podezřele jemný, jeho oči jasné, jako by přesně věděl, na co Bucky myslí. „Přijde mi trochu zvláštní, že o ní nemluví, tobě ne? Myslel jsem, že pokud se mu někdy podaří dát se s Peggy dohromady, nezavře pusu, jenom aby nám o ní mohl vyprávět.“ 

„Jo,“ souhlasí Bucky chraplavě. „Jo, máš pravdu,“ řekne, a přitom myslí na to, že o ní Steve nemluví nejspíš kvůli němu. Protože Steve ví, že je do něj Bucky zamilovaný, nejspíš to věděl už tehdy, ještě doma, přestože to nikdy nekomentoval. Minimálně to musel tušit, už tenkrát, a teď si tím je jistý, protože proč by ho jinak Bucky líbal, dokud mu nedošel dech? Proč by mu zarýval prsty do ramen tak silně, až to bolelo? Proč by mu jinak obemkl nohy kolem pasu, proč by šeptal jeho jméno, jen jeho jméno a nic jiného, rty přitisknuté ke kterékoli části Stevova těla, kam dosáhl, kdyby ho nemiloval? 

Steve ví, že ho Bucky miluje, věděl to toho večera a věděl to, když odcházel, věděl to, když se rozhodl nevrátit. 

Sam se na něj nepřestává dívat, jeho obličej chápavý, a Bucky se chce schovat, utéct než Sam stačí něco říct, protože ví, že ať už to bude cokoli, nebude to chtít slyšet, a má pravdu, protože Sam k němu natáhne ruku a vezme ho za rameno, dokonale upřímný, když promluví. „Je mi to líto, kámo. Opravdu je mi to líto.“ 

***

Bucky se neschovává. Nemělo by smysl schovávat se a Bucky to zatraceně dobře ví, a tak se neschovává. Jen chtěl pár hodin klidu a míru a být na chvíli sám. 

Takže samozřejmě, je to Steve, kdo za ním přijde a pomalu, beze slova se posadí do trávy vedle něj. 

Pečlivě mezi nimi nechá pár centimetrů, aby se nedotýkali, a Bucky dlouze, unaveně vydechne a sklopí hlavu. Nohy si přitáhne k sobě, kolena pod bradou. „Řekni mi, bylo to vůbec opravdové?“ zeptá se a ani si není jistý, jestli chce skutečně slyšet odpověď. Neví, co to s ním udělá, až mu Steve řekne, že mu ho bylo jenom líto, nebo že se s ním chtěl rozloučit nebo že mu prostě jednou dal to, co Bucky chtěl. Zničí ho to, dost pravděpodobně. 

Ale možná mu to pomůže, ve výsledku, možná když mu Steve řekne, že ho nechce, donutí se konečně přestat doufat. Možná se mu konečně rozsvítí. Možná se konečně smíří s tím, že Steve je jenom krásný sen, který nikdy nemohl mít. 

„Cokoli to bylo, co jsme my dva měli,“ pokračuje a nedokáže popsat, kolik úsilí ho stojí každé slovo. Prsty na jeho jediné lidské ruce se třesou a on si obemkne paže kolem kolen, aby to skryl. „Bylo to opravdové?“ 

Obrátí ke Stevovi obličej. Oči ho pálí. 

Steve na něj zírá, jeho obličej bledý. A potom k němu natáhne ruku, jako by se ho chtěl dotknout. Jeho snubní prsten se přitom zablýskne v odpoledním slunci a Bucky uhne pohledem. 

Stevova paže klesne. „Bylo to skutečné,“ řekne a jeho hlas je pevný. „Nic pro mě nikdy nebylo tak skutečné jako my dva.“ 

***

Steve nikdy nemluví o své ženě. Ani před ním ani před Samem, jako by si myslel, že když nebude mluvit o těch sedmdesáti letech, které strávil v minulosti, dokážou na to ostatní zapomenout. Jako by se to nikdy nestalo. 

Bucky si pamatuje, že to se Stevem bylo vždycky takové. Pamatuje si večer, kdysi před lety, když byl ještě tak mladý a nejvíc ze všeho se bál toho, že Steve přijde na to, že je do něj zamilovaný, a odejde. Pamatuje si, jak ho bolela kolena a jak zoufale se mu příčilo to, že musí být schovaný v nějaké zapadlé uličce, jen proto, že se chce někoho dotýkat, pamatuje si, jak ho od sebe ten muž (vysoký a tmavovlasý, protože to tak bylo mnohem jednodušší, mnohem jednodušší, než kdyby sám sobě dovolil předstírat s někým drobnějším, s někým s modrýma očima a světlými vlasy a štíhlými prsty) odstrčil a rychle si začal zapínat kalhoty, aby mohl zmizet, protože je někdo přistihl. 

Bucky se otočil ke vstupu do uličky, aby se podíval, co se děje, a brada mu spadla. Sotva si všiml, když se druhý muž rozběhl někam pryč, protože ze všech lidí na celém světě, kteří je mohli přistihnout, to musel být zrovna – „Steve?“ 

Steve stál na konci uličky, ohromený, oči rozevřené doširoka, a Bucky se rozechvěl. Dech se mu prudce zrychlil a Bucky se vyhrabal na nohy, hřbetem ruky si otřel pusu, a i z té dálky viděl, jak Steve zmateně zamrkal. 

„Co –“ dostal ze sebe Steve a potom potřásl hlavou a neřekl ani slovo, když společně zamířili domů, ve tváři zamračení, a Buckyho napadlo, jestli by mu měl říct, že to bylo kvůli penězům, že to dělá jenom proto, aby měli něco na přilepšenou – _pár dolarů, Steve, a vážně to není tak hrozné, jak to vypadá_ – nebo jestli by to bylo ještě horší. A možná by to udělal, bez ohledu na to, jestli by to bylo lepší nebo horší, protože u Steva jeden nikdy neví. Možná by to udělal, kdyby to opravdu bylo jen kvůli penězům, kdyby to neznamenalo nic víc než pár teplých večeří a trochu vitaminů pro Steva. (Jenže Bucky nechtěl lhát, Bucky byl už strašně, tak strašně unavený lhaním, a nedělal to pro peníze, ne doopravdy.) 

„Omlouvám se, Steve,“ řekl místo toho a srdce mu prudce tlouklo, protože si byl tak zatraceně jistý, že ho Steve pošle pryč. Že už s ním nebude chtít mít nic společného. „Omlouvám se, vím, že to není správné a že to není, co jsi ode mě čekal, ale –“

Steve odmítavě potřásl hlavou a Bucky zavřel pusu tak prudce, až mu cvakly zuby. „Buď zticha,“ řekl mu Steve pevně a prsty mu obemkl okolo zápěstí, prsty sevřené tak silně, že to bolelo. „Už nikdy tě nechci slyšet říkat něco takového,“ oznámil s důrazem na každé slovo. „Neudělal jsi nic špatného a už nikdy nechci slyšet, jak říkáš, že ano.“ 

Což byl konec debaty a Steve už na tohle téma nikdy neřekl nic jiného. Nijak nereagoval, když spolu šli do baru, užít si vzácného volného večera, a Bucky se na dvacet minut ztratil pryč, s mladým blonďákem, který na něj zíral od chvíle, kdy se Stevem dorazili, nijak nereagoval, když Buckyho zachránil z rakouské továrny a přivedl ho zpátky do tábora, kde se k Buckymu okamžitě přitočil jeden z desátníků z Buckyho pluku, Alex, aby se přesvědčil, že je Bucky v pořádku. 

Steve nikdy neřekl ani slovo, ale Bucky ho občas přistihl, jak ho sleduje, oči temné, jeho pohled intenzivní, jako by stačilo málo, aby ho k sobě Steve přitiskl, aby sklouzl rukama po jeho těle, a Bucky by ho nechal, bez přemýšlení, klesl by před ním na kolena, roztáhl by pro něj nohy a ani by nezaváhal, protože Steve byl Steve _byl Steve_. A Steve na něj občas zíral, jako by chtěl přesně to samé, nebo možná ne. Možná si to Bucky jen představoval, protože to chtěl vidět. Možná to nebylo nic víc než zbožné přání. 

Každopádně Steve neřekl ani slovo, když byl malý ani potom, později, když byl velký a voják, a Bucky _nemohl_ říct, pro případ, že by se pletl. Pro případ, že by tím od sebe Steva konečně odehnal. 

Steve nepromluvil tehdy. A když se Bucky podívá na ten zlatý prsten na jeho ruce, ten, který neměl, když odešel do minulosti, ale měl ho, když se vrátil, říká si, že jsou pořád ještě věci, o kterých spolu nemluví. 

***

Vlastně to byl Alex, napadne Buckyho, kvůli komu pochopil, že s tím, jaký je, nic nenadělá. 

Bylo to po těch prvních několik měsících ve válce, když už byl on i všichni ostatní muži okolo něj tak strašně unavený tím neustálým umíráním. Ráno vstaneš a večer už si nemusíš znovu lehnout ke spánku. Ty nebo ten chlapík vedle tebe nebo ten vedle něj. 

Bucky byl unavený a hladový a nebyly to ještě ani dva dny, kdy viděl jednoho z jejich kluků umírat, tolik krve všude okolo, že ji ještě pořád viděl před sebou pokaždé, když zavřel oči. Steve byl daleko a snad v bezpečí – nebo alespoň ve větším bezpečí než Bucky – a Bucky nechtěl nic jiného než vrátit se domů, odevzdat uniformu a vrátit se zase do Brooklynu, jen Steva vidět, aby se ujistil, že je v pořádku, nebo se možná jenom pořádně vyspat. Nepřemýšlel úplně logicky, když si to namířil do lesa, jen na pár minut, jen se trochu projít a nemuset s nikým mluvit, nemuset myslet, a možná by to byla jenom malá, neškodná procházka, kdyby nepotkal Alexe. 

Byl to jen jeden pohled a ani jeden z nich nic neřekl, ale v jednu chvíli byl Bucky na vycházce, kousek od tábora a jen vteřinu nato ho Alex vzal za ramena a přitiskl ho zády ke stromu, rty na jeho krku. 

„Kruci,“ dostal ze sebe Bucky slabě a pevně sevřel prsty v jeho límci, ale místo toho, aby ho odstrčil (a sakra, on ho měl odstrčit, _chtěl_ ho odstrčit), ho přitáhl blíž k sobě a Alex se tiše zasmál, a neztrácel čas, než přejel dlaněmi po jeho bocích dolů, k zapínání kalhot a pak dovnitř, horká, silná ruka v Buckyho kalhotách a Buckymu se skoro podlomila kolena. 

„Oh,“ zamumlal slabě a Alex mu přejel zuby po kůži na krku, jeho dech prudký, a zabrblal něco, co znělo podezřele jako _nejhezčí_. 

Bucky zatnul zuby, aby ze sebe nevydal ani hlásku, protože byli pořád tak strašně blízko tábora a kdyby je někdo přistihl (znovu, Buckyho už jednou někdo přistihl), oh, ne, Bucky nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, co by se stalo, kdyby je někdo přistihl. A přesto od sebe Alexe neodstrčil, protože tohle bylo vždycky o tolik lepší, než když to zkoušel s děvčaty (a to nebylo strašné, vůbec to nebyla tak hrozné, jen to nebylo _ono_ ), vždycky to bylo lepší, i když to nebyl Steve, a Bucky zajel Alexovi prsty do vlasů, a absolutně se ztratil. 

***

„Stal se z tebe upír, nebo tak něco?“ zeptá se ho Wilson, když se znovu potkají. „Jsi bledý jako smrt, člověče. Upřímně, myslel jsem, že už nemůžeš vypadat hůř, než jsi vypadal po té vaší rvačce s Tonym, ale teď…“ Mírně se zamračí a pořádně si ho prohlédne, když Bucky neodpoví. „Vážně chlape, co je s tebou?“ 

„Nic mi není,“ odpoví Bucky a protočí oči. Sam a jeho občas trochu přehnaná a dokonale ospravedlnitelná starostlivost, teď ještě větší, protože ho vidí poprvé po několika týdnech, kdy byl navštívit svoji rodinu, a to co vidí, se mu evidentně nelíbí. 

Sam si povzdychne a posadí se vedle něj. Kolenem klepne o jeho. „Mluvil jsem se Stevem,“ oznámí klidným hlasem a nesnaží se, aby to znělo jako náhodné prohlášení, protože Sam se snaží jednat férově. „Prý se mu vyhýbáš.“ 

Bucky se zhluboka nadechne a ve skutečnosti má asi dvě možnosti. Mohl by Samovi všechno říct – všechno o tom, jak se během dospívání nesnášel, jak se snažil být normální a nemohl. Jak za ním Steve přišel ten večer předtím, než ho Banner poslal zpátky do minulosti, a Steve se rozhodl užít si perfektní život s Peggy Carter. Nebo může zůstat mlčet, jako mlčel celý život, protože jaký by mělo význam cokoli říkat? 

„Miluju toho kluka tak dlouho, co pamatuju,“ prohlásí a nikoho tím nepřekvapí víc než sám sebe. 

Sam rozhodně nevypadá překvapeně. Možná trochu překvapený tím, že Bucky vůbec něco řekl, ale už ne v šoku z toho, co to bylo, protože samozřejmě, Bucky je neuvěřitelně čitelný a Samovi stačí jediný pohled na jeho obličej k tomu, aby věděl, že je Bucky absolutně neodvolatelně zamilovaný do svého starého nejlepšího přítele. Že vždycky byl. 

Sam přikývne, a to by mohl být konec rozhovoru. Mohl by říct, že už nechce dál poslouchat, a Bucky by zavřel pusu a nic dalšího by neřekl, stejně jako to bylo se Stevem. Jenže Sam místo toho jenom znovu klepne kolenem o jeho a Bucky mlčel tak hrozně dlouho, až má pocit, že se udusí všemi těmi slovy, která se mu příčí v hrdle. 

„Miluju ho, co pamatuju,“ zopakuje chraplavě. „A dobře, možná jsem idiot, ale trochu jsem doufal, že se sem vrátí, že možná –“ Bucky polkne. „Slíbil mi, že se vrátí,“ zašeptá, jako by Samovi říkal tajemství. „Slíbil mi, že se vrátí, ten večer předtím, než odešel, slíbil mi, že se ke mně vrátí. Že chce být se mnou.“ 

Bucky se roztřese, dech zrychlený, a najednou si uvědomí, že Samův obličej vidí jako přes mlhu. Zmateně si přejede prsty přes oči a mírně se zamračí, když zjistí, že jsou vlhké. Slzy? Opravdové slzy? 

Sam k němu natáhne ruku a pevně sevře jeho rameno. Jeho výraz je pořád chápavý. „Víš, že tě Steve zbožňuje, že ano?“ zeptá se ho. „Udělal by pro tebe cokoli.“ 

A Buckyho znovu napadne, jestli ta noc byla opravdu něco, co Steve chtěl, nebo jestli to udělal jen kvůli němu. Večírek na rozloučenou. Poslední sbohem předtím, než se na celé desítky let ztratí v minulosti, aby mohl prožít zbytek života s někým, koho opravdu chtěl. 

„Jo,“ zamumlá. „Toho se právě bojím.“ 

***

Steve vypadá překvapeně, když Bucky konečně sebere odvahu a vydá se ho navštívit. Steve zestárl, od chvíle, kdy se viděli naposledy, a Bucky si říká, jestli je to jeho trest. Bucky se vždycky bál – a nikdy to neřekl nahlas, protože o to by to bylo horší, o to by to bylo skutečnější – že Steva neuvidí zestárnout. Vždycky se bál, že Steve zemře mladý, kvůli svému chatrnému zdraví, a věděl, že Steve očekává totéž. A pak byl Steve najednou velký a silný a ve válce, a potom se ukázalo, že Steve vydrží i desítky let v ledu. Bucky si konečně začal říkat, že možná, jen možná dostal šanci strávit s ním nějaký čas. 

Steve bez něj strávil celý život. Celý život někde jinde, v úplně jiném světě. 

„Bucky,“ pozdraví ho Steve a usměje se na něj, jeho úsměv jemný a dokonale upřímný a Buckymu se skoro zastaví srdce. Steve má radost, že ho vidí. 

„Promiň,“ řekne Bucky slabě. „Vím, že jsem se za tebou měl zastavit už dávno, ale…“ Pokrčí rameny. 

Steve zavrtí hlavou. „Jsem rád, že jsi tady,“ prohlásí pevně a pár vteřin na něj jenom zírá, než si povzdychne. „Oh, Bucky,“ zamumlá. „Omlouvám se. Měl jsem ti to říct už dávno.“ 

Bucky zmateně zamrká. „Já – nevím, co –“ pokusí se marně, a potom jen pootevře pusu, bez dalšího slova, protože Steve se na něj znovu usměje, oči vlhké, a pomalu si stáhne z ruky svůj snubní prsten a podá mu ho, aby se podíval. 

Bucky bez přemýšlení udělá krok k němu a natáhne ruku. 

Je to jen vteřina, kdy se jejich prsty dotknou, ale Buckymu se skoro zastaví srdce. Prsten v jeho ruce je překvapivě těžký a trochu hřeje teplem Stevova těla. Je zlatý, dokonale hladký a Bucky nechápe, co má hledat, na co se má dívat, kromě toho, že je to snubní prsten, protože Steve se oženil, v tom druhém světě, ve kterém nebylo pro Buckyho místo. A pak si všimne, že je něco zevnitř toho zlatého kroužku, nějaký vyrytý nápis. 

Bucky se na Steva tázavě podívá a ten ho pobídne přikývnutím. 

_Till the end of the line_ , přečte si Bucky zevnitř na prstenu a prudce vydechne, protože je to jako by ho někdo praštil pěstí do břicha. Ruce se mu roztřesou a on musí sevřít prsty kolem prstenu, aby mu nevypadl. Jak mohl Steve – jak mohl Steve vzít něco, co bylo _jejich_ , a použít to na svůj snubní prsten? Jak mohl –

Bucky polkne. V očích ho pálí slzy a on rychle zamrká, aby je zahnal. „Proč bys dělal něco takového, Steve, proč bys –“

„Ne, Bucky, ne,“ zamumlá Steve rychle a vstane, dvěma kroky obejde pohovku a zůstane stát přímo před ním, jeho dlaně opatrné, když ho vezme za ruku. „Vrátil jsem se za Peggy pro ten jeden tanec, Bucky,“ začne vysvětlovat a Bucky rozechvěle vydechne. Pravda je, že kdyby ho Steve právě nedržel za ruku, nejspíš by utekl. Nechce to poslouchat. Nechce poslouchat nic o tom, jak nebyl pro Steva dost dobrý, jak se Steve vrátil pro jeden tanec, protože se chtěl s Peggy rozloučit, a potom zjistil, že ne, že by s ní mohl zůstat. Nechce poslouchat, jak s ní byl Steve šťastný, když to jediné, co kdy Bucky chtěl, bylo, aby byl Steve šťastný s ním. 

A na chvíli si myslel, že by opravdu mohl být. 

„Vrátil jsem se za Peggy, abych se s ní rozloučil,“ pokračuje Steve a Bucky se donutí zůstat na místě a poslechnout si to. Poslechnout si celou tu historku o Stevově šťastném životě s Peggy. „Jeden tanec, Bucky. A potom… Potom jsem se vydal hledat _tebe_.“

Bucky na něj zůstane beze slova zírat. Otřeseně zamrká. „Co?“ dostane ze sebe slabě. „Steve, o čem to –“

„Nemohl jsem je nechat, aby ti ubližovali, Bucky,“ prohlásí Steve a sevře jeho prsty pevněji, přestože pořád zůstává opatrný. Pohledem přejede po Buckyho obličeji a oči mu září, jako by se ho nemohl nabažit. „Ne _podruhé_. A našel jsem tě, i když to nějakou dobu trvalo. Našel jsem tě. Ještě předtím, než tě stačili zmrazit, než tě mohli donutit zabíjet.“ Roztřeseně se na Buckyho podívá. Prsty mu jemně odhrne vlasy z čela a za ucho a Bucky má problém nadechnout se. „Nebylo to lehké. Nějakou dobu tě měli ve své… _péči_ ,“ řekne to slovo, jako by to byla nadávka, jako by byl i po těch desetiletích pořád ještě vzteky bez sebe, když si na to vzpomene, „ale našel jsem tě. A bylo to úžasné, Bucky, přísahám, že bylo. Vrátili jsme se do Brooklynu. Zůstali jsme spolu. Vzali jsme se,“ Steve se na okamžik odmlčí. „Vzali jsme se, když to konečně uzákonili. Měli jsme se dobře. Měli jsme dobrý život.“ 

Bucky se zevnitř kousne do tváře a už se ani nepokouší potlačovat slzy. Nebo je skrývat. „Ne, Steve.“ Zavrtí odmítavě hlavou. „Nevedli jsme spolu dobrý život. Nikdy jsem nedostal šanci vést s tebou nějaký život.“ 

Steve se na něj zmateně podívá, ale Bucky pokračuje, aniž ho nechá promluvit. „On nebyl já. Já zůstal tady a ty ses pro mě _nevrátil_.“

„Takhle to –“ Steve se donutí zavřít pusu a začít ještě jednou, trochu jinak. „Potřeboval jsi, abych tam – _On_ mě potřeboval.“ 

Bucky si volnou rukou, tou kovovou, přejede po tvářích, aby si utřel slzy. Pomalu, tak jemně, jak dokáže, vyvlékne ruku ze Stevova sevření, a do natáhnutých prstů mu vloží jeho prsten. Jejich prsten. Prsten, který mohl být jejich, kdyby byl Bucky někdo jiný. „Já jsem tě taky potřeboval. A ty jsi nepřišel.“ 

***

„Co se stalo?“ zeptá se Sam tiše a pomalu, jako by očekával, že po něj Bucky vyjede a pošle ho někam pryč, se posadí na lavičku vedle něj. Bucky ví, že musí vypadat tragicky, protože kdykoli jindy by se Sam začal smát, protože co jiného čekat od stoletého chlapíka, než že se bude poflakovat po parku a krmit holuby, ale dnes si jenom sedne a zahledí se spolu s ním někam do dálky. „Co udělal?“ 

Bucky si hořce odfrkne a Sam se na něj sice nepodívá, jako by mu chtěl dát možnost brečet v klidu a míru, ale opatrně k němu natáhne ruku a chytí ho za rukáv. 

„Konečně jsem se dozvěděl, jak cestoval časem, aby znovu setkal se svojí životní láskou,“ oznámí chraplavě. Najednou si připadá prázdný. „Víš, tu historku, co jsi chtěl tak strašně moc slyšet? Konečně mi řekl, jak to bylo.“ 

Pomalu otočí hlavu, aby se na Sama mohl podívat, a Sam ho teď zaujatě sleduje. Ne jako by se chtěl dozvědět tajemství. Spíše jako by chtěl zjistit, co to tajemství udělalo s Buckym. 

„Nevrátil se sem ke mně,“ začne slabě, „protože šel zachraňovat nějaké moje druhé já z alternativního světa. Jak zoufalé to je, Same?“ obrátí se k němu. „Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že bych mohl prohrát i sám se sebou.“ 

„Zůstal s ním?“ zeptá se Sam jemně a Bucky se skoro zasměje. 

„Vzali se,“ oznámí a Sam na okamžik vypadá překvapeně. „Zůstal s ním, s tou verzí mě, která ještě nebyla Winter Soldier, ze které ještě nestačili udělat vraha, protože já jsem nestál za to, aby se ke mně vrátil. Protože já jsem nebyl dost dobrý, dokonce ani když mě porovnal _se mnou_.“

Sam zavrtí nesouhlasně hlavou. „ _Jsi_ dobrý,“ řekne mu pevně a prsty mu sevře kolem zápěstí. „Jsi dobrý a jsi silný a jsi _neuvěřitelný_. To, co jsi dokázal překonat… Něco takového by ani nemělo být _možné_. Přežil jsi a znova jsi se našel. Ani nevíš, jak úžasné něco takového je.“ 

Bucky se trhaně nadechne. „Tak proč si vybral jeho?“ zeptá se měkce. 

Sam pokrčí rameny a sevře jeho zápěstí ještě o malinko pevněji. „Možná prostě jenom narazil na takovou verzi tebe, která potřebovala zachránit. A Steve nikdy nedokázal odejít, pokud jsi potřeboval zachránit.“ 

***

Bucky se znovu zadívá na prsten na Stevově ruce. Jeho, ale ne doopravdy jeho. Buckyho, ale Buckyho z jiného světa. 

„Bylo to to nejtěžší rozhodnutí, jaké jsem kdy udělal,“ řekne Steve. „Vybrat si, jestli se vrátím zpátky sem, anebo jestli zůstanu. Nikdy v životě pro mě nebylo tak těžké rozhodnout se.“ 

Bucky pomalu přikývne. „Nemusíš o tom mluvit, Steve. Nemyslím si, že by –“

Steve ho nenechá domluvit a potřese hlavou. „Věř mi, prosím. Nic jiného by mě nikdy nepřimělo tam zůstat. Jenom ty. Byl tak… byl tak slabý, když jsem ho našel. Byl napůl mrtvý. Zmatený. Vystrašený. Ještě nebyl tak silný, jako jsi ty. _Musel_ jsem tam zůstat.“ 

Bucky se zachvěje. Sám si docela nepamatuje těch prvních pár let, kdy se ho snažili zlomit, má je jako v mlze. Pamatuje si bolest – bití, to, jak ho bolela paže a ruka, prsty, které už neměl. Pamatuje si, že míval hlad, že musel hodiny a hodiny stát na místě, bez hnutí, že musel sedět ve tmě a v tichu celé dny, aniž by kohokoli zahlédl, až byl ochotný udělat cokoli, jen aby se ho někdo dotkl, i kdyby to měla být rána. Pamatuje si, jak ho někdy celé dny nenechali usnout, jak musel klečet nebo chodit po špičkách, jak dostal ránu pokaždé, když neposlechl. Pamatuje si bití a elektřinu a nože. Pamatuje si, jak mu donesli noviny, ten článek o tom, že si to Steve namířil s letadlem do vody, a četli mu ho pořád dokola, dokud si ho nepamatoval slovo od slova, protože měli radost z jeho slz. 

Pamatuje si to, ale všechno je to trochu vzdálené, všechno je to dávno a napůl schované za tím, co dělal potom. 

Neumí si ani představit, jaké by to bylo, kdyby ho Steve tehdy našel, kdyby ho tehdy zachránil. 

„To nic, Steve,“ zamumlá a Steve se na něj usměje, v očích slzy. A fakt je, že Steve strávil s tím druhým Buckym, s tím, který ztratil paži a skoro zemřel, ale ještě nedostal novou kovovou a ještě ho nedonutili zabíjet, mnohem víc času než s ním. Že s ním strávil život a teď se mu po něm muselo stýskat. Fakt je, že Steve bude toho druhého Buckyho vždycky milovat víc než jeho. Že na něj bude vždycky vzpomínat, i když bude mít Buckyho přímo vedle sebe. Že ve Stevových očích Bucky nikdy nebude ten správný. 

Bucky je zvyklý prohrávat a samozřejmě, chvíli možná doufal, nějakých čtyřiadvacet hodin mezi tím, kdy se s ním Steve přišel rozloučit a kdy pak zmizel do minulosti, čtyřiadvacet hodin naděje. 

A Buckyho napadne, že nic víc vlastně nikdy nemohl chtít. 


End file.
